Las cosas que importan
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Josefina tiene un problema que no le puede confiar a su familia, es decir, a sus padres y a Chema, y acude a la única persona que le puede ayudar. AU humano, colaboración de RutLance -CrystalFairy.


**Hetalia, marcas, etc., NO son de mi pertenencia, ni gano dinero haciendo esto, ni se trata de una campaña siniestra de lavado cerebral -por si quedaba alguna duda-. Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas que importan.<strong>

-¿Y de qué querías hablar, Peque?

Por lo general, esa clase de palabras no salen de la boca de María José, menos estando en casa, hacia su hermana Josefina; pero esa regla general sólo se aplicaba cuando José María Itzae, hermano de ambas, se hallaba a pocos metros a la redonda, todo gracias a su manía de querer acaparar la atención de su pequeña hermana, en un intento exagerado de protegerla.

Por eso, las dos morenas salieron de casa ese fin de semana, a realizar compras de cosas _"qué necesitan las mujeres"_ -palabras clave para mantener alejados a sus hermanos-, y se detuvieron a conversar con la calma que su hogar no les brindaba en una pequeña banca del parque.

La menor de las hermanas desvió la mirada al suelo, pensando en las palabras correctas para expresar aquello que la inquietaba. Conocía a María José mejor de lo que parecía, o de lo que los demás alcanzaban a comprender, y en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, lo más adecuado era ir al grano.

-Esto. -Le dijo, extendiéndole una nota de un brillante color rojo.

La mayor tomó el papel, descubriendo que no sólo se trataba de una petición para salir a una cita, sino que tenía el poema de amor más simple e improvisado que haya leído.

-_"El amor es como el océano, con muchas gamas de colores, y en la más profunda estás tu."_ -Interrumpió la lectura de la nota para volverse hacia Josefina, quien no había levantado la vista del suelo.- Por favor, dime que tiene 12 años. -Y al ver que su hermana no le contestó, retomó la lectura.- "_Te busco en mi camino como mariposa andariega, saltando de flor en flor. Toma un dulce._" -Se dio una palmada en la cara.- ¡Cuidado, Octavio Paz, ha aparecido un rival! ¡Ponte en guardia, Pablo Neruda, por que este tipo viene con todo! ¿Hace cuanto te envió esto? Por que este dulce se ve viejo y derretido.

-Ese fue el primer mensaje, hace unos meses...

A grandes rasgos, la menor explicó a su hermana que, antes de entrar a clases o al salir de éstas, llegaba a sus manos una nota con algún caramelo pegado con cinta adhesiva, mas no era lo único que le preocupaba.

-Dijo en su última nota que quiere verme la tarde del día de hoy, a a las 6 de la tarde, frente a un local donde venden café, en la plaza comercial.

María José se mantuvo en silencio, analizando la situación.

-Si te entregaba las notas en la escuela, entonces es posible que estudie ahí. ¿Crees que se trate de algún compañero de tu salón o tu grado?

Al ver negar a su hermana discretamente, la mayor retornó a sus reflexiones.

-Tenemos la ventaja de las notas, ya que fueron escritas a mano. Puedo pedirle a _"alguien"_ que las revise para identificar la letra.

-¿Y si lo ignoro y hago de cuenta que nunca pasó? -Preguntó Josefina de repente.- Quizá se harte y busque a alguien más.

-O quizá se aloque y te acose como un criminal.- Al ver temblar a su hermanita, María José le picó de forma juguetona las costillas, logrando estremecerla.- Tranquila, nunca dije qué fuera a pasar.

Empezaron a caminar con rumbo a las tiendas, deteniéndose para comprar algunos útiles escolares o ingredientes para abastecer la despensa de la casa.

-¿Y si decido presentarme para conocerlo? -Sin esperar la respuesta de su hermana mayor, Finita continuó.- Se ha tomado muchas molestias enviando las notas, aún cuando no me gusten los dulces.

-¿Tú quieres conocerlo?

-No estoy segura.

-Recuerda esto, Josefina: Lo que importa es lo que tú quieras, con lo que te sientas a gusto, y te funcione, sin importar lo que Chema, papá o mamá vayan a decir. Si no lo crees, nada más recuerda lo que pasó cuando el burrito de tu hermano se salió del clóset.

**FlashBack**

_José María regresó acompañado por un rubio alto, de ojos violetas y una gran sonrisa, quien llevaba en manos una pequeña maceta con un girasol._

_-Mamá Lupita, papá, quiero presentarles a Juanito._

_-Me llamo Ivan Braginsky, encantado de conocerlos, da. -Saludó de inmediato el recién llegado.- José María me ha hablado mucho de ustedes._

_-El gusto es nuestro, siempre es agradable conocer a los amigos de Chema._

_-Sobre eso... Ehm... Juanito y yo estamos... Saliendo. Juntos._

_La señora Infante rompió en llanto._

_-¡Mamá Lupita! ¿Por qué lloras? -Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno.- ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso te decepciona que yo...?_

_-No, mi'jo, estoy muy feliz por ti. Por ustedes. Sólo debo darme a la idea de que **JAMÁS** me darás un nieto._

_-Mamá Lupita, no digas eso. -Comentó Chema al borde del llanto._

_-¿Da?_

**Fin del flashback.**

-Mejor les hubiera dicho la verdad antes de presentarles a Iván.

-Si, pero así es el burrito que tienes por hermano, no piensa, igual que Roberto, quien hizo quedar mal a Diego con los jefes.

**FlashBack**

_-¡Ya llegué jefecita! -Roberto entró a la sala de la casa, cargando una caja con materiales escolares.- No sea mala, le encargo una comida muy rica para mi, y un platito para mi cuate Diego._

_-¿Dieguito va a venir? No sabía que fueran buenos amigos._

_-Así es, jefa. -Diego entró cargando más cosas, y Roberto le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.- Somos más que amigos, ¿verdad compadre?_

_La señora Infante rompió a llorar, e incluso Diego manifestó su incomodidad mientras se libraba del abrazo de Roberto._

_-Roberto, no te ganes una golpiza. Sólo somos amigos. Nada más._

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Entonces por eso Diego no viene sin compañía a casa.

-Así es, Peque, pero para brutos, el Chente. Tiene espantado al Chato cada que se menciona el asunto, y de seguro ni ha de sospechar el por qué.

**FlashBack**

_-Oye Chato, ¿y qué quisieron decir María José y el Vato con eso de los calcetines torcidos?_

_-**¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y HAS DE CUENTA QUE NO LO OÍSTE JAMÁS! ¿ENTENDISTE? ¡JAMÁS!** -Contestó con furia el islandés._

_-¡Ah, caray! ¿Por qué, tú?_

**Fin del FlashBack**

El celular de María José recibió un mensaje, y al verlo, la morena se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Dios mio, no puede ser... -Empezó a teclear con rapidez, pero tardó más en enviar el mensaje que en descubrir que su hermanita la observaba.- Como no te puedo mandar sola a la casa, tendré que llevarte conmigo. Vamos Peque, pero tienes que jurar que lo que veas y escuches lo mantendrás en el más absoluto de los secretos, o el mundo como lo conocemos colapsará.

* * *

><p>-Lo que hiciste no fue nada fabuloso, quedamos en que iríamos a comer esos lindos pastelillos en el almuerzo...<p>

Feliks Łukasiewicz no era una persona desconocida para Josefina, ya que iba constantemente a la casa para realizar tareas con su hermana, aparte de que lo veía en la escuela, molestando a otro muchacho llamado Toris, a quien sus hermanos llamaban _Torito, _y lo que le explicó su hermana en el camino le hizo comprender muchas cosas que habían cambiado en los últimos meses.

**FlashBack**

_-¿Y ese listón tan bonito, mi'ja? -Preguntó la señora Infante al ver a su hija usando un colorido listón de color rosa en el cabello._

_-Nomás, lo compré para usarlo._

_A toda respuesta, la señora Infante dejó ir unas risitas mal ocultas, lo que irritó a la morena._

**Fin del FlashBack**

-¿Estás saliendo con él? -Preguntó Josefina, atrayendo la atención del rubio de ojos verdes, quien se acercó a ella, observándola fijamente.- Ho-Hola.

-¡Es un placer, bienvenida a mi palacio de confort! -Le dijo Feliks mientras arrastraba a una temblorosa Josefina hacia el mullido sillón rosa, donde literalmente la aventó.- ¡Te presento a mi fabuloso pony, Pony! -Le señaló la ventana, en la cual, un pony metía la cabeza para comer un bocadillo que el polaco le dejara para su deleite.- Y ya que estás cómoda y te he presentado, no hay necesidad de cruzar palabra.

Con el temor de que empezara a irse por las ramas, María José le tendió las notas misteriosas al de ojos verdes.

-Quiero saber quién es el _"misterioso enamorado"_ que le ha estado enviando estas notas a mi hermanita.

-Seguro, seguro, pero no revisaremos nada hasta después de almorzar.

* * *

><p>Aún faltaban quince minutos, pero él estaba listo. Lo que más se le dificultó fue quitarse de encima a Lukas, quien no paraba de repetirle que se trataba de una pésima idea, pero una vez resuelto ese inconveniente, llegó a tiempo para la cita.<p>

-¿Qué puede salir mal?

Dentro de su mente, y por el momento, todo estaba resultando a la perfección. Le invitaría un café, se sentarían en las mesas de la parte externa del local, a un lado de una jardinera con rosales, y la invitaría al cine terminando esa agradable reunión.

-Noru. -Le marcó a su amigo para asegurarse de que no estuviera interviniendo con sus planes, como hiciera horas atrás.- El momento decisivo se acerca. Deséame suerte.

-_"Ojalá tropieces y te mates. Déjame en paz."_

De repente vio un rostro conocido, quien al hacer contacto visual se encaminó hacia él, tomó el asiento que con mucha anticipación había reservado para su cita y le miraba con desafío.

-¿Feliks? -Aventuró, indeciso acerca del nombre del rubio de ojos verdes.- ¿O eres Toris? ¿No eres Vash, verdad?

Quitándose sus gafas para sol color rosa, el polaco recargó medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, mientras movía sus piernas al aire.

-O sea, tipo, ¿crees que por que te sientes atractivo, eres alto y tienes una sonrisa de comercial bastante boba puedes andar escribiendo notitas y poemas a la chica que te gusta?

-Por supuesto. -Y se sonrió.

Un incómodo silencio tuvo lugar, y a pesar de la fachada de _"hombre duro"_, Feliks no soportó el improvisado duelo de miradas, corriendo a esconderse tras María José, apenas ésta llegara, acompañada de Josefina.

-Creo que no duró mucho su valor.

-Al menos tiene crédito por intentarlo. Quédate aquí, Peque, en lo que yo arreglo ésto.

La morena se acercó al sonriente danés, quien descubrió que algo no estaba ocurriendo de acuerdo a sus planes.

-Mathías, no tiene caso mentir, así que ve directo al punto. ¿Por qué diablos le estabas mandando notitas a mi hermana?

-¿Notitas? No sé de qué hablas... -Y ante esas palabras llenas de una falsa seguridad, la morena le lanzó el puñado de notas y recados.- ¡Ah! _Esas_ notas... ¿Por qué las tienes tú? Eran para... Otra persona.

-¿Y se te ha ocurrido pensar que _esa persona_ se siente incómoda por que, en lugar de acercarte a ella, conocerla y darle la oportunidad de conocerte, la has confundido y aterrado al pedirle una cita sin tener una idea de quién eres?

-Pero ustedes me conocen, ¡incluso tú y yo vamos en el mismo salón!

-Pero actuaste como un idiota al espantar a Josefina. Y voy a aclararte esto: Si quieres algo con mi hermana, hazlo de la manera correcta, presentándote con nuestros padres y hermanos, y ganándote su corazón, pero si continuas comportándote de esta manera y lastimas a la Peque, te aseguro que no encontrarás un rincón en el infierno para esconderte, por que haré que te arrepientas por el resto de tu miserable existencia.

-¡Así es, tipo! ¿O sea, entendiste? -Sorpresivamente, Feliks se hallaba al lado de Mathias, picándole su frente con un dedo cual pajarillo insistente.- ¡Aléjate o la fabulosa María José te dará una paliza y yo me reiré mientras como unas galletas! Hablando de galletas... -El rubio de ojos verdes se sentó al lado del danés, cruzando la pierna y acomodando sus lentes de nueva cuenta.- ¿Ya probaste las galletas con chispitas rosas que venden aquí?

La morena volvió a golpearse la cara con la palma de la mano, ya que el polaco nuevamente se fue por las ramas.

-Mejor vámonos. -Le sugirió Josefina al ver huir al danés.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Roberto, Vicente y Josefina observaban a su hermano mayor persiguiendo a Mathias, apenas éste reveló sus intenciones.<p>

-Creo que después de esa corretiza que le metió Chema, ese güey no va a regresar.

-No cantes victoria aún, Chente. -Roberto le arrebató el control de la televisión a su hermano menor.- Y eso que no estaba María José, ella le hubiera aventado al Kato.

Los dos se echaron a reír, pero sus carcajadas terminaron cuando se percataron de que Josefina se les quedó viendo de manera fija.

-Ella ya lo había ahuyentado. Bueno, lo espantó su novio.

Tanto Roberto como Vicente observaron a su hermana con asombro y estupefacción, respectivamente, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Buena esa, Finita, pero antes el diablo se vestirá de rosa a que exista un valiente que se atreva a salir con ella.

-¡Esto se lo tengo que contar al Chato! -Chente acudió al teléfono, aún envuelto en carcajadas.- ¿Qué crees Chato? Mi carnala tiene novio, ¿cómo que cual? María José, si hasta parece salido de la _Zona Chueca_... Si, ese programa de miedo donde pasaban cosas raras... ¿Cuál tarea?

Y más tarde, ese mismo día...

-¿Dónde andabas mi'ja? -La señora Infante abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a su hija y a Feliks.- ¿Cómo estás, muchacho? ¿Van a hacer tarea de la escuela?

-¡Encantadora su casa, como siempre! En especial las cortinas, o sea, el tono es perfecto.

-Mamá, hay algo importante que tengo que decirles a usted y a nuestro apá, ¿podría...? ¿Podría llamarle sin que los demás se enteren?

A pesar de la petición de la morena, no fue necesario decir nada, ya que Roberto aprovechó que Vicente tenía que terminar una tarea con Emil para escapar apenas lo dejara allá, y José María aún no regresaba.

-Bien, mi'ja, ¿qué tienes que decirnos? -Preguntó el señor Infante, quien se mostraba distraído por la boa de plumas rosas que llevara en el cuello el rubio de ojos verdes.

María José suspiró casi con resignación, frotó sus manos en el pantalón de mezclilla, ya que si lo hacía en la blusa rosa le daría un ataque al polaco, y decidió ir al grano.

-Feliks y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace unos meses. Es mi novio.

El silencio que se dejó caer sobre los presentes fue tan incómodo que incluso el polaco se preocupó.

-María José, no nos gustan las bromas de mal gusto. -Le dijo su madre, aunque por el brillo de los ojos, la fuerza con la que apretó las manos de su hija y el tono de voz, parecía opinar lo contrario.- ¿Qué dijiste?

El polaco se acercó, acomodando con un extravagante movimiento su boa.

-Llevamos tres fabulosos meses disfrutando de salir juntos, o sea, ¿de qué sirve el noviazgo si no puedes reírte de aquello que es muy tonto sin que te critiquen? Ese tipo, Toris, nunca lo entendió, también era muy exagerado, pero él no importa.

La señora Lupita soltó las manos de su hija, quién rápidamente las frotó para aliviar la pequeña molestia que provocó tanta presión, y tras meditar un momento, los señores Infante dibujaron una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Dime muchacho, ¿qué más nos puedes contar sobre ti?

-Me gustan los ponys y el color rosa.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, los señores Infante congelaron las sonrisas que tenían en el rostro; el señor Vicente revisó otra vez a Feliks de pies a cabeza, en silencio, y la señora Lupita se volvió hacia su hija, aún sonriendo, pero con una evidente incomodidad.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu _amiga_? -Preguntó la señora Infante, y para toda respuesta, María José se dio una palmada en la cara.- Los dejaremos para que hagan el trabajo de la escuela, y se retire. Ya sabe dónde está la puerta.

-_**¿¡PUES QUIÉN LOS ENTIENDE!?**_

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>No, el fic no está incompleto, sólo que quiero hacer un especial de extras, en el cual tendremos la adorable participación de Chema y otras naciones, quienes sólo desean divertirse sanamente, y este es un pequeño adelanto, realizado con la colaboración de RutLance -CrystalFairy, ¡gracias por leer, y nos estamos viendo!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Vamos a hacer una película! Parte 1<em>**

Desplegando de sus labios un intenso grito a la Tarzán, empleándose de una cuerda para dar un salto, cayendo en un trampolín mal oculto por un unicel pobremente decorado que simulaba a un arbusto, el cual se cayó debido al impulso con el que se impulsó el mexicano, y tras un par de volteretas, aterrizó en el suelo, corriendo varios pasos atrás para quedar en su marca.

-¡Ay, caracoles, me pasé! -Ajustando su postura, el moreno, vestido con traje y medias verdes, clavó su mirada en el grupo de personas presentes, y aclaró su garganta antes de empezar.- ¡Ejem! ¡Cáiganse con la lana, que no es día de aguinaldos pa' cobrar pendientes!

**-**_**STOOOOOP!**_ -Se escuchó un grito al fondo del set, y todos descubrieron al inglés, quien se acercó rápidamente, y con una mirada que denotaba una furia desbordante.-_ **THIS IS SO WRONG!**_

-Iggy is right. -Alfred realizó una seña, y Elizabeta dejó de grabar.- What's wrong with you, Joseph? ¡Debías gritar a toda voz_ "Soy Robin Hood, el protector de los pobres y los débiles, **I'M THE HERO!**"_, y no lo hiciste!

* * *

><p><em>Otra pequeña cuestión: La laptop se murió, y la pc la usamos 5 personas, por lo que nos será un poco más dificil actualizar, pero seguimos en la marcha. ¡Nos vemos! ;D<em>


End file.
